La valse à mille temps
by nathdawn
Summary: Une soirée, une valse, un couple tourne, tourne, tourne au rythme des pensées... Jacques Brel s'est encore invité entre mes lignes...Holmes et Watson, toujours... Rating M, très léger...


**Bonjour!**

**L'inspiration est venue d'un coup, comme ça, allez savoir pourquoi... J'ai écrit, j'ai posté, sans réfléchir donc rien de travaillé, juste des pensées...**

**Je remercie Jaques Brel pour ses paroles que j'ai un peu adaptées, si peu...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La valse à mille temps

Comme je vous en veux Watson!

Je m'ennuie! C'est viscéral, je suis là dans cette soirée mondaine où vous m'avez traîné de force, un verre à la main, certes ce n'est pas le premier. Mais je voudrais avoir mes sens engourdis pour ne plus voir, sentir, deviner, mépriser toutes ces vies qui tournent sur la piste. Ce faux diamant car le mari a perdu le vrai au jeu, cette main qui enserre une taille et qui veut plus, ces chaussures aux bords griffés car la bonne est partie, …

J'entends les gens pérorer, des rires faux, trop forts. Et je me tiens à l'écart, seul, j'en vois trop, j'en entends trop, je ne veux me mêler avec personne, je n'aime personne. Ils sont trop lents pour moi, je sais d'avance ce qu'ils vont me dire, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler que je pourrais déjà finir leur phrase. Ils sont lents! Vous aussi d'ailleurs mais vous, vous avez le courage de tenter de me suivre, de me freiner, vous êtes le seul que je supporte d'attendre.

Et vous êtes au centre d'un groupe, vous parlez, vous riez, une femme se tient à côté de vous, elle minaude, sourit, penche la tête et vous l'écoutez, vous vous baissez parfois vers elle pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle vous dit au creux de l'oreille. Et j'ai juste envie de la déchiqueter.

Je vous vois regarder alentours, vous me cherchez des yeux, je le sais à votre pli un peu soucieux entre les sourcils. Vous craignez que je ne sois plus là? Que je me donne en spectacle? Sans doute un peu des deux, je vous connais et surtout, vous me connaissez aussi.

Nos regards se croisent, je reste impassible, seuls mes yeux sont sur vous et je ne vous lâche pas. Je ne veux pas voir le reste du monde, si triste, si prévisible, si fade, tout votre contraire. Vous me regardez et j'amorce un mouvement. Vous me suivez des yeux mais je ne viens pas vers vous, je sors par la première porte venue.

Un petit salon, vide. Bonheur!

Quelques minutes, une poignée de secondes mais qui me semblent des heures, vous êtes trop lent, mais vous entrez, refermez la porte. Alors que vous venez droit sur moi, je vous sens prêt à parler mais quelques notes de musique...

_Au premier temps de la valse_

_Tout seul, vous souriez déjà_

Et votre sourire me contamine, je vous trouve si beau dans votre habit de soirée.

_Au premier temps de la valse_

_Je suis seul, mais je vous aperçois_

Je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras, vous inviter de la main et bientôt, dans un rire un peu gêné, vous êtes dans mes bras. Un regard, et vous suivez mes pas. Je conduis, cela va sans dire. Et vous me laissez faire, cela va de soi.

Et nous tournons, ma main sur votre taille, nos paumes enlacées, nous tournons, seuls au monde. Loin des regards, nous nous le permettons, juste une valse. Et de l'autre côté du mur, la foule qui ignore, glousse, se grise. S'ils savaient, qu'adviendrait-il de nous? Emprisonnés, conspués, bafoués, considérés comme pire criminels que des assassins parce que nous nous aimons. Que c'est excitant!

_Et Londres qui bat la mesure_

_Londres qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et Londres qui bat la mesure_

_Me murmure, murmure tout bas_

Mais eux ne savent rien, n'ont pas à savoir alors nous les ignorons, nous nous cachons, nous nous sourions et nous dansons, dans le secret de cette alcôve.

_Une valse à trois temps_

_Qui s´offre encore le temps_

_Qui s´offre encore le temps_

_De s´offrir des détours_

_Du côté de l´amour_

_Comme c´est charmant_

En quelques tourbillons, nos corps se sont rapprochés et qu'il est plaisant de sentir le creux de vos reins sous mes doigts, votre main qui délaisse mon épaule pour venir effleurer ma nuque. Nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous dansons mais en cet instant, Dieu que je vous trouve indécent! Et comme j'adore quand vous l'êtes autant.

Et là, mon esprit s'emballe, tourne plus vite que nous, les souvenirs...

_Une valse à quatre temps_

_C´est beaucoup moins dansant_

Nous nous sommes _connus_ il y a treize ans de cela. Nous sommes devenus _colocataires_, les _meilleurs amis_... puis je suis _mort_, pour vous et aux yeux du reste du monde. Quatre temps dans notre vie.

Ma mort pour sauver votre vie. Je me suis effacé, oublié, connu mille morts de ne plus vous avoir à mes côtés. Mais il fallait vous libérer de toute menace, alors je l'ai fait, sans remords mais avec combien de regrets.

Une séparation décisive, je me suis rendu compte alors qu'il fallait que je revienne, et alors je vous dirais...

Trois ans loin de vous m'ont permis de rêver, d'imaginer ma vie avec vous. Pourquoi pas depuis nos vingt ans, où la jeunesse permet tout. Vous avez peuplé mon imaginaire, celui que je n'ai que pour vous, celui sans logique, celui qui n'est qu'une pâle imitation de celui induit par Dame Cocaïne, ma Dame, pendant longtemps.

_C´est beaucoup moins dansant_

_Mais tout aussi charmant_

_Qu´une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à quatre temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_C´est beaucoup plus troublant_

J'ai disparu, sans savoir que vous le feriez aussi, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je vous ai retrouvé, quelques ridules au coin des yeux, un pli amer au coin de votre bouche et vos yeux, ce bleu céruléen voilé, hanté.

Et là, en une seconde alors que vous me regardiez sans arriver à croire que j'étais vraiment là, j'ai vu, j'ai su.

J'ai vu vos larmes, vos insomnies, votre perte d'appétit, vous aviez maigri.

J'ai su que votre mariage s'en était allé sans que vous le regrettiez.

J'ai vu le canon de votre revolver dans votre bouche, senti le goût métallique contre la langue, j'ai su ce que vous aviez failli faire. Pour moi, à cause de moi.

_C´est beaucoup plus troublant_

Et je m'en suis voulu de mon absence, de mon silence. Je n'avais pas les mots, pas les gestes pour réparer tout ça, juste mes rêves, imaginés, sublimés, ressassés... et je vous ai embrassé. Acte impur, péché, crime! Je suis irrévérencieux, je m'en moque, ma morale est celle de la justice et il n'était pas juste que je vous aie fait souffrir autant.

Ces trois ans ont été ma prise de conscience, ils ont été votre purgatoire. Mais je l'effacerai, entre mes bras, vous vous êtes donné à moi.

_Mais beaucoup plus charmant_

_Qu´une valse à trois temps_

Ma résurection nous a offert ce cadeau-là, aucun de nous ne l'aurait laissé filé entre nos doigts, nous préférions y sentir le sexe de l'autre, nous conduire à l'extase.

_Une valse à vingt ans_

Et alors, nous avions vingt ans, âge où nous n'aurions jamais franchi le pas mais qui nous donnait une vigueur enfuie, le droit d'y croire, de tout avoir.

_Une valse à cent temps_

_Une valse à cent ans_

Et nous vivions comme si ça pouvait encore durer cent ans. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, nous nous étions retrouvés, nous avions gagné le droit de nous aimer. Et nous le faisions avec passion, cachés entre les murs, nos murs du 221B Baker Street.

_Une valse ça s´entend_

Nos gémissements, nos souffles rauques n'appartenaient qu'à nous, notre secret, à l'abri des murs, sur les couvertures et les draps moites de nos ébats. J'aime tellement être en vous, vous m'avalez, m'attirez, m'engloutissez, votre bouche humide et chaude, votre antre serrée et brûlante. Je ne m'en lasse pas, j'y reviens à chaque fois, surpris de vous découvrir, comme si c'était la première fois.

Londres dans la nuit noire, ses bars, ses criminels, ses bordels... et ses chambres où des couples s'enlacent et s'embrassent, comme nous, moins bien que nous. Car nous, nous serons éternels dans ce plaisir charnel. Pas de limites, il y a longtemps, dès le premier instant, que nous les avons dépassées. Alors quitte à être damnés, autant le faire avec éclat, indécence et décadence.

_Une valse ça s´entend_

_A chaque carrefour_

_Dans __Londres__ que l´amour_

_Rafraîchit au printemps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

Nous avons connu mille torture d'être séparés, nous inventons mille luxures et mille baisers pour réparer et rattraper le temps.

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse a mis l´temps_

_De patienter __treize__ ans_

_Pour que __vous ayez__ vingt ans_

_Et pour que j´aie vingt ans_

Près de vous, c'est une deuxième vie, non, la première car je n'ai jamais vécu avant vous. J'ai juste... fonctionné, tant bien que mal, plus souvent mal que bien, d'ailleurs. Opium, héroïne, cocaïne, quelques combats entre deux enquêtes. Et vous seul auprès de moi, mon ami, mon seul ami. Qui vous êtes marié, que j'ai laissé partir, pour votre bonheur. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, vous si et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu que vous vous croyiez damné. Pourtant, dès mon retour, nous l'avons fait, nous avons fait l'amour. On dit que Dieu est amour alors comment pourrait-il condamner un être tel que vous? Je ne peux y croire, ça défie toute logique.

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Offre seule aux amants_

_Trois cent trente-trois fois l´temps_

_De bâtir un roman_

Vous continuez de coucher sur le papier nos aventures mais ce ''nous'', nous ne le partageons avec personne et c'est ma plus grande fierté, d'être votre secret honteux. La société nous jugerait amoraux, quelles foutaises, nous sommes amoureux.

_Au deuxième temps de la valse_

_On est deux, __vous êtes__ dans mes bras_

Le seul, l'unique personne que je touche sans y être obligé. Et vous vous y laissez aller. Vous pouvez, je ne vous lâcherai pas, ne vous abandonnerai plus, plus jamais.

_Au deuxième temps de la valse_

_Nous comptons tous les deux : une deux trois_

Et là, ce soir, vous êtes dans mes bras, une, deux, trois, nous tournoyons; une, deux, trois, nous nous étreignons; une, deux, trois, nous nous embrassons, bouche contre bouche, langues emmêlées. Et derrière un mur, ce mur, une salle de bal, la foule que j'exècre, ces gens qui ne sont pas vous, qui ne le seront jamais.

_Et __Londres__ qui bat la mesure_

_Londres__ qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et __Londres__ qui bat la mesure_

_Nous fredonne, fredonne déjà  
_

Et je souris contre vos lèvres de leur jouer un si joli tour, eux qui jouent la musique qui permet que je vous enlace.

_Au troisième temps de la valse_

_Nous valsons enfin tous les trois_

_Au troisième temps de la valse_

_Il y a __vous__, y a l´amour et y a moi_

Nous dansons, nous ne nous sommes jamais dit tout ce qui nous a manqué ces trois années, mes espoirs, votre désespoir. Nous n'en avons pas parlé, je l'ai su et vous savez que je sais.

_Et __Londres__ qui bat la mesure_

_Londres__ qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et __Londres__ qui bat la mesure_

_Laisse enfin éclater sa joie._

« Je vous aime Watson. »

Vous souriez, vos yeux sont des puits d'eau précieuse où j'ai l'impression de me noyer, plus de voile, plus de larmes, je vous ai retrouvé tel que vous étiez.

« Moi aussi Holmes. Et si nous rentrions? »

L'invitation est précieuse, je m'incline avec joie en embrassant mon cavalier d'un soir, de ce soir, de toujours et pour toujours.

J'ai toujours eu l'esprit logique, je me suis découvert une âme romantique... ou presque alors que je ne songe qu'à nos érections qui se frôlent et se frottent depuis le troisième temps de la valse...

**FIN**_  
_

* * *

**Messieurs Dames, à votre bon coeur pour une petite review...**


End file.
